Archery Practice
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: The first thing that Uryuu heard as he came home was the sound of an arrow hitting a wooden target. Assuming his father had invited a guest over, he made his way over to the archery range and received quite a shock. /AmiUryuu/


Well, this is yet another Bleach/Sailor Moon cross, this time with Ami and Uryuu. I hope you enjoy this random bit of fluff!

* * *

The first thing that Uryuu heard as he came home(he had been at Seireitei earlier, fending off some Hollows) was the sound of an arrow hitting a wooden target. Assuming his father had invited a guest over, he made his way over to the archery range where he used to practice with his grandfather and received quite a shock.

The mystery archer turned out to be the beautiful Ami Mizuno, a girl who regularly volunteered at his father's hospital. With her back facing Uryuu, she did not notice his entrance, and he stood still, an uncommon blush painting his cheeks for a moment as his gaze traveled from the bow she held carefully—a regular, run-of-the-mill wooden bow, perhaps something a Miko would use—along her slender arms…

He shook his head furiously and gazed back at the bow. She handled it well for a beginner, but there were still errors present. Warring between giving her some advice and leaving the archery range, he found his decision was made for him as Ami lowered the bow and turned around, her startled look quickly being replaced by a small smile and a blush as soon as she recognized him.

"Ah, Uryuu it's good to see you. We haven't had a chance to talk in days."

He tried to think of something cool to say back, which only resulted in an awkward silence, which soon broke as Ami giggled softly, used to his ways.

"Ever since I saw you in action with your bow and arrows, I've been thinking of taking up archery myself, Uryuu."

" That's good...I was watching you for a few moments…your form is good for a beginner, but it's… a little off."

"Oh? What am I doing wrong?"

"Stand with your feet apart like this…" he prompted, loosening his bow from the straps that held it against his back and pulling out a bowstring from a pouch at his belt. He stringed the bow in seconds and drew an arrow from his quiver and sighted along the shaft before lowering the bow and looking at Ami.

She had placed her feet in the correct position, so he continued on.

"Your hand's a little off…hold the bow like this." Uryuu raised his bow, his hand making its way to the proper place almost instantly; all of those years practicing with his grandfather had finally paid off. Pulling the string back, he released the arrow, and watched as it flew straight, colliding with the bull's eye on the target.

He turned just as Ami had released her arrow. However, it missed the target entirely and flew harmlessly to the left, its tip hitting the ground.

She sighed, a bit discouraged, and turned to look at him.

"Raise your bow once more…" he said, watching as she did so, and stepped closer to examine the position of her hands. "No, move your hand a little further down…"

"How is this?" Ami asked, shifting her grip.

"Almost…your hand is a little too far down." Uryu bit his lip, an idea suddenly striking him. Before his desire to act cool in front of the cute girl kicked in, he stepped forward and placed his hand over hers, correcting her grip.

"Here," he said, taking a step back, shaken by what he had just done. Taking another step back, he watched as Ami equally shaken, missed her shot once again, the arrow this time flying to the right, "...I'm sorry. I must be disrupting your practice. I'll go back inside."

"No…Uryuu…" she said, turning towards him. She was blushing, but to his amazement, there was no trace of disgust in her eyes. If anything, there was…hope.

"Ami…" he said softly.

"Hey, it's alright, there's nothing wrong with what you did, Uryuu."

"A Sailor Senshi…" he returned, " I shouldn't have…"

"You're the last Quincy," she said, "and status doesn't matter to me, anyway."

Uryuu looked down at her, a battle of emotions raging in his mind. At long last, he bent over slightly, just as she stood on her tiptoes, their lips meeting in a shy kiss. They both drew back slightly, shocked at their boldness, only for their lips to meet in another kiss shortly after, this time longer and more passionate, stopping only due to lack of air and Ami's bow being stuck between their bodies.

"…You wouldn't mind giving me more archery lessons, would you?" Ami asked, blushing.

Uryuu cleared his throat, "I…suppose I wouldn't mind," he replied, pulling her in for one more kiss.

**XXX**


End file.
